Commander For The Day
by Lowtides
Summary: Squall has a less than agreeable reaction when he finds out that Selphie has been left in charge of the Garden while he is away on his honeymoon.


At the train station in Deling City Squall held his newly purchased cell phone against his ear as he patiently waited for someone to answer his phone call. Rinoa had told that he that needed a cell phone so he of course bought one. He knew better than to argue with his wife.

Wife, the word almost felt strange to say out loud let alone think. It may have been three days since the wedding but he still could not believe it. As he looks over at the ticket booth he sees her talking to the ticket clerk there. With a dreamily expression on his face, one that he would never admit to, he would have been content with watching her all day but was awaken when someone finally answered his phone call.

"Commander Selphie here of the Balamb Garden how can I help you," asked a voice cheerfully over the phone.

Now there were many things Squall considered a red flag when Selphie answered his office phone the way she did. Not knowing where to begin he decided to ask the two most obvious questions.

"Selphie where's Quistis and why are you calling yourself the Commander? You know Quistis is second in command and in charge while I'm gone."

"Not today Squallie. Today I'm in charge," Selphie replied in a sing-song voice and with the nickname she knows Squall hates. He can tell she does it just because it bothers him.

"Selphie what have you done with Quistis," he asked fearing the worst.

"Don't worry Squall, she's just has the flu so I'm filling in for her while she's in her room resting."

Squall really doubt that Quistis simply went to her dorm to rest. Knowing her anything less than a bullet wound wouldn't stop her from doing her job. She's just as bad of a workaholic as he is sometimes.

"You cast sleep on her didn't you," he said knowingly.

"Hey I resent that," Selphie all but shouted into the phone indignantly. "Dr. Kadowaki said she needed bed rest so she's getting bed rest thanks to me. It shows just how true of a friend I am. Plus do you know how hard it is to cast status changing magic on a blue magic user?! It took me three tries before she would finally drop and that whip of her's hurts like hell!"

In Squall's mind the situation had just went from code orange to code red. Only Hyne knew what was happening at the Garden while he was away.

"But lets not talk about work," Selphie says as she tried to change the subject. "How was your honeymoon? Did you use those handcuffs I sent you?"

"Forget the handcuffs! Where's Cid?!"

"Him and Edea are having a couple's day in Balamb. They're so cute together now that Edea has started aging again. I kept forgetting that they're the same age before when it looked like Cid was robbing the cradle."

She was getting off track. Squall tried to take control of the conversation before she could derail the entire thing.

"Where's Xu," he asked hopefully. There had to be at least one sane person at the Garden.

"She on a mission," Selphie relied breezily. "She took Zell and Irvine with her so it's just little ol' me holding down the fort. Oh hey, where did you get this cool little cannon thing on your desk? Does it shoot real little cannon balls?"

And there was the breaking point for Squall. Never mind the fact that the Garden could be in danger. What really did it in for him was that she was touching his things. His own personal things on his desk!

"Damnit Selphie! Get your hands off my cannon and get your arse out of my chair this instant," Squall yelled into the phone.

The people around him at the train station began looking at him alarmingly. Just who was this angry, young man dressed in leather they asked themselves. Many began to wonder if he was mentally unstable because seriously it was over a hundred degrees outside. How was he not dying of heat exhaustion in that leather jacket?

As for why was he was being so possesive about his office decorations? Well it may have to do with the fact that Squall grew up in a house hold filled with several other children meaning that he has never liked sharing his things. What few belongings he did have were usually stolen by Seifer or broken by Zell so in short Squall does not share things very well.

"Well Squall if you can't talk to me like a normal human being over the phone than I'm sorry but I'm going to have to hang up on you. I would appreciate it if you learned to have better phone etiquette the next time you call me," Selphie said in an instructor like tone that she must have picked up from Quistis. At least she must of before she had cast sleep on the now bedridden instructor.

The next sound Squall heard was the clink of the phone as Selphie hung up on him. Shaking with anger Squall glared at the poor, innocent phone in his hand. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got back to the Garden but whatever it was it wasn't going to be pretty.

"They said the earliest train to Balamb won't be running until tomorrow," Rinoa said as she walked back from the ticket booth to her husband. When she found him trying to melt the phone in his hand with his infamous death glare she knew it wasn't good news.

"What's wrong? Did something happen," she asked with concern.

"Selphie has been left in charge of the Garden," Squall said still not taking his eyes off the phone.

After hearing this Rinoa's eyes went wide as saucers. Knowing Selphie she has probably declared a "Sir Laguna's Day" at the Garden or decided that moogles were now the official mascot for the SeeD program.

"I'll see about renting a car," Rinoa said before she ran off to do so.

"Thank you," Squall said to his wife's retreating form as he continue to glare at the phone. It was a good thing that he didn't have Ifrit junctioned otherwise the phone in his hand would have definitely been melted by now.


End file.
